


God of the Galaxy

by frostbitten_written



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Anal Sex, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Control, Cunnilingus, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Hot Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers (2012), Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Undying Fidelity, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: After the news of Loki’s death, one of his most avid followers decides to go mourn his death at his death site, offering a quiet prayer to him. Long story short, he answers her prayers, in all of his capricious, devious, venereal glory.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	God of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:  
> I’ve always wanted to write hot, sadistic, dominant, borderline psychotic, unforgiving sex between Avengers Loki and a subservient character. Slightly inspired by the song “Criminal” by Britney Spears. This is Post Thor and Pre-Avengers, so he’s a bad boi of the galaxy!
> 
> Also, special thanks to everyone who has been encouraging me to post, especially @shiningloki. Here it is, finally!
> 
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

Gunhilda staggered onto the rainbow bridge in sorrow. Unlike most of the Asgardians, she was distraught over the loss of the second Prince, Loki. 

The news of his demise had spread like wildfire across the kingdom of Asgard and when she found out, well, she made it her mission to commemorate him. She played practical jokes on her friends in his name, had some mead and then to top it all off, lied about her whereabouts to her friends and family. No one knew she would be at the Bifrost tonight, well no one but Heimdall, of course, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He saw the mournful girl and could tell she had no harmful intentions and let her slip past his watchful gaze. 

The young Asgardian stole one last glance of her kingdom before taking a seat on the colourful bridge. She glowered at the structure beneath her. 

“Why did he have to fall? Why couldn’t he be saved?” 

She questioned no one in particular. She sobbed silently on the bridge and let her legs dangle off the side. She felt a momentary wave of nausea so she pulled herself up and laid down on the side of the bridge. She stared off into the abysmal galaxy, yearning for answers. 

Why did it take him? Why did the galaxy take him? She would gladly trade herself in for his spot if it meant he’d be back home in the palace, alive and well, drinking mead alongside Thor. 

Asgard just no longer felt the same to her without Loki. She let another tear slip past her, trailing over the ridge of her nose and falling onto the bridge. 

Gunhilda let out a choked breath before taking a moment to breathe properly. 

“For Prince Loki.” She sat up, cross-legged and closed her eyes in concentration. 

“Loki, I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice, for those that have died the glorious death.” Whispering the formal prayer felt foreign to her, it felt so indifferent and impersonal that she scoffed and huffed. This time, she tried again and silently spoke to Loki from her heart. 

‘Dearest, Loki, clever, cunning, silver-tongued trickster, god of the mischievous, our, at times sullen, dark prince of Asgard, I do humbly seek your spirit. Wherever you may be, Valhalla or otherwise, may you rest in your glory. As one of your devout followers, I pledge to thee my undying fidelity. You are not forgotten, nor will you be forgotten.’

Gunhilda cut her prayer off short when another loud sob escaped her lips. She couldn’t hold back her sorrow. She heaved for air, wheezing miserably. 

‘Gunhilda my sweet subject…’ 

Gunhilda froze, her voice cutting off immediately. 

Did she just hear a response? She listened quietly, only to be met with the silence of the stars. 

She sighed and huffed, convinced she had too consumed much mead, but what if…? 

She closed her eyes for a final time and made up her mind, if she heard his voice again, she would follow it, to wherever that may be. 

'I need a sign… I will follow you to the depths of the galaxy, but I need a sign…' 

Gunhilda stayed still, holding her breath, waiting… waiting… 

When not a sound could be heard, she staggered as she rose to her feet. Before leaving she vowed to herself, Asgard, Valhalla and for all of the Nine Realms to hear. 

“I will not abandon you Loki! I refuse to accept that you’ve dwindled to nothing! I will be back, every night of my life and relive your momentary death, for I know you can not be gone!” She choked on her last words feeling heavy with sorrow but paid no heed. She felt the longing in her chest grow heavier with each step she took away from the bridge. 

She’ll be back and he’d be waiting.

As promised, Gunhilda stayed true to her word. 

Every night she took up the extracurricular of sneaking out of the house, past lights out. She heard the animals neigh as they slumbered and people snored their worries away. She left out offerings of sweets and mead in the name of Loki and downed whatever she could before she made it over to her usual drunken spot on the bridge, flinging the rest off the edge of the Bifrost for him. 

Each night she’d have a one-sided conversation with the god, hoping and praying for a response, a sign, anything, to let her know he was still alive. As delusional as the whole ordeal had her feeling, she religiously followed her schedule until one night, she just didn’t show up. She decided to stay in, having almost been caught by her siblings, she decided to avoid the risk for one night. It’s not like Loki was actually listening to her anyway. 

If he was even anywhere to be found, he had better things to do than listen to her, she concluded before drifting off that night. 

She was back like normal the very next night, arriving slightly earlier than usual. This time, she hadn’t drunk a single drop of the drink but kept it close to her side. 

“I’m sorry, Loki, for my absence on the previous day. I don’t have a proper reason to present to you but…” 

She trailed off and exclaimed in irritation. 

'It’s not like he’s listening to you, fool…' 

She uncorked the bottle and brought it up to her lips before speaking, “To the would-be king of Asgard…” She spat venomously. 

'And your only king, my sweet subject…' 

Gunhilda’s eyes widened as she choked on the alcohol. It’s sweetness counteracted the burn travelling down her throat, straight to her belly. “I heard you!” She sputtered to no one in particular. When she listened, she was yet again met with silence. 

“Please… Prince Loki, please…” Her pleas were desperate. All she wanted, all she needed, was some reassurance, that he was alive and well, nothing more, nothing less. 

She strained in the silence, her ear picking up not even a pin drop. 

She huffed in frustration and stood up with a sense of finality. 

“If you don’t speak to me… I, I’ll…” She trailed off. 

How do you exactly threaten a prince, nay, a god? She used the one card she had on the table. 

“If you don’t answer me, then I’ll never return again!” 

She screamed to the emptiness. Her cheeks were red and her veins were rapidly pumping with blood. Her heart thumped in her ears when she let out a frustrated screech. 

“Fine! You’ll never have to hear from me again! Good. Riddance.” 

She ended with a low defeated growl. She downed every last drop of alcohol in the bottle before throwing it over the edge. 

As she receded her steps, she received an answer to her prayer. 

'What happened to your undying fidelity, my sweet subject? Not quite as undying as you promised your Prince.' 

As cynical as his words rang in her ears, she didn’t care. It was him, he was alive, her prince was alive! What she had been faithfully waiting for all of these months… she received what she had asked for. 

With trembling footsteps, she walked back to the edge of the Bifrost bridge. He was out there, alive and well and he heard her! 

He answered her prayers... 

“You asked me about my fidelity, my Prince. It still reigns true past your demise.” She whispered out into the open. With the knowledge of his undivided attention, she continued. 

“As I promised…my undying fidelity…” 

I will follow thee into the depths of the unknown. And with her final word, she leapt off the edge, seconds too late for Heimdall to prevent. 

Galaxies and stars unknown fluttered underneath her vision. Gunhilda was awoken out of a peaceful, but mysterious slumber to find herself in a bed. She shuffled around on the soft sheets and observed the regal bedroom. 

The room was larger than life itself. It was dimly lit and the bed she was laid out on could only be described as ‘fit for a king.’ It was mostly green velvet, ornately designed, matching the other pieces of furniture in the room, with accents of gold and black. 

“Where am I?” She mused as she groaned and sat up. 

“I see you’ve awoken.” 

Shocked, Gunhilda sat up immediately. 

Her blood stilled in her veins. Out of the shadowy corner of the room walked… Loki. 

“Is it… is it really you?” 

Loki flashed a sinister smile. 

His eyes had sunken in slightly and he looked paler than usual. His eyes glowed in the brightest hue of blue she’d ever seen. 

“The one and only, Loki of Asgard, in the flesh.” 

He slowly walked up to the edge of the bed and his full height came into view. Gunhilda realised just how large he truly is, but more importantly how alive he is.

“You’re alive…” 

Her voice trailed off as she thought back to all of those times she sat on the edge of the bridge, almost never completely sober, and had spoken to Loki. 

“Indeed, I am and, yes,” he sauntered over to her side of the bed, “I did hear your meek little cries… my sweet subject.” 

Her cheeks tinged red, not quite remembering all of what had been said in her drunken state, but definitely feeling self-conscious about it at the moment. 

“And those offerings, I very much appreciated them, Gunhilda.” 

Her eyes widened as she blushed. 

“Don’t stare at me with those bewildered eyes!” He rolled his eyes as she adjusted her posture. 

“You know my name?” 

Loki scoffed arrogantly. 

“Of course I do. I’m Odin’s other eye.” 

He teased her whilst taking a jab at his dear old dad. 

“Are you a virgin?” 

His question was stark against his previous questions. Gunhilda didn’t know what to do or say. On one hand, she wanted to obey Loki with unwavering fidelity but on the other, she was embarrassed by his rather blunt query. 

She blushed furiously. 

“It’s okay little sweetling, disclose to your king what you’ve been up to in the night. Any little deaths sent you straight to Valhalla?” 

He snickered at her horrified expression. 

“Speak, I will not ask again.” Gunhilda swallowed, as dry as her throat was, and found her raspy voice. 

She cleared her throat nervously and tried again. 

“My Prince, I…” Loki’s eyes flashed, a deadly sheen of vexation glossed over his eyes. 

“You will only address me as king, is that understood?” 

Gunhilda nodded her head frantically, almost afraid of what she may have awoken in him.

“Back to my question.” 

He sternly remained rooted on the topic. Shyly, and almost ashamed, she responded. 

“I’ve never shared my bed with another man, my king… but…” 

He leaned forward, perking up, clearly interested by what she had to say. She swallowed as she awkwardly tried to tell him the truth. He was the God of Lies after all and would know if she was withholding any information from him. 

“Those little deaths my king, I have experienced them…” 

His smirk widened before he spoke. 

“At your own hands, I presume?” He was pleased. 

She felt the familiar stirring in her groin. She was wet. It encouraged her. She nodded and avoided eye contact before he roughly angled her face to meet his poignant gaze. 

“Don’t look so ashamed, not when you’ve made me so happy.” 

She perked up at the sound of pleasing him. 

“Each and every night you stood by the Bifrost in my name, how devoted…” 

He mused about her great dedication. 

“...but one night, you seemed to have grown bored of me.” 

Suddenly, his voice displayed that of disinterest as he quickly dropped her face and paced away. Gunhilda’s eyes widened, fearful of offending him. 

“My king, that never was my intention, I…” 

She trailed off, knowing her excuse would not be worthy of his time, instead, she simply apologised. Loki perked up at her words. She hadn’t tried to defend herself nor ply him with excuses. She simply accepted her wrong and submitted to him. 

His lips curled into a wicked smile before he turned to face her. He inched closer to her and caressed her fallen face with his palm. He decided to test her, one last time. 

“Claim loyalty to me… and I will give you what you desire so fervently.” 

She nodded frantically in his embrace, her eyes conveying it all. Although she had a fighting spirit and determination in her, she knew her place.

“For your undying fidelity, I shall reward you, greatly.” 

With those words, he snapped his fingers and she was suddenly naked. She squealed and scrambled to cover her newly naked body with the sheets. 

Loki tsked and roughly pulled them away from her grasp. 

“Nothing but the best for your king, no?” He leaned forward and towered over the girl’s smaller frame from the side of the bed. 

She nodded and accepted his advances eagerly. He leaned over her body and caged her under his own. His leather armour rubbed up against her body sending shivers up and down her spine. He ran his hands along the curves of her body, dancing his fingers over her smooth unmarked skin, which would soon change. 

He squeezed her hip with one hand and fondled her breast in the other. Gunhilda writhed underneath him, tightly pressing her thighs together. 

“Stay still.” 

She nodded and steadied her breath, trying her best to obey his command. 

“Must I restrain you my sweet subject?” 

Either way, Loki would be fine ravishing her body, however, he would give her the choice. 

“Whatever you prefer my king…” 

She looked up at him with those innocent pleading eyes. He tore his gaze away. 

“Smart choice.”

With another snap of his fingers, Gunhilda was restrained to his bed, anchored down by her wrists and ankles. She struggled against the restraints, feeling immensely self-conscious. She closed her eyes, her eyebrows knit, as she let out a shaky breath. Her pussy clenched, almost trying to hide away from its new owner. Loki chuckled as he inched forward. 

“My… don’t be shy darling…look at me.” 

His voice was soft yet stern as he delivered his simple command. Her eyes fluttered open to find him directly between her legs, centimetres away from her core. She gasped and her body shook nervously. 

“Look at that marvellous quim, gleaming and ready for me…” 

Loki wasn’t stupid. He had Gunhilda strapped to his bed for a reason. He knew she wanted to be there, to be with him, not out of lust, but out of unfiltered loyalty. He felt her low spirits through her prayers. Her emotions seeped from that bridge and infiltrated his mind. Someone out there longed for his vitality and was willing to do anything for it. He felt her presence the strongest, the most and he plucked her from the abyss.

“You will not utter a single sound. I will not hear it, or else you will not get what you want from me, understood?” 

Loki typically enjoyed the feeble cries of ecstasy his partners would let slip, but this time he wanted to try something different. He knew, there was no doubt in question, of his primal sexual skills. He knew how to crook his fingers, how to flick his tongue and how to angle his cock. He was practically a sex god. He wanted, this time around, to see her struggle. 

To know he was making her suffer in such a pleasurable manner would only work to harden his cock faster. The control he had over her and her subservience to his every final declaration were what he craved. He wanted to see her grapple with herself. He wanted to see and feel her writhe uncontrollably beneath him, to watch her mentally and physically battle off the immense pleasure he would so generously be bestowing upon her, but most importantly, he wanted her full submission. 

“Good girl.”

Loki gently massaged the skin of her thighs and planted light kisses on her inner thighs. She gasped quietly and bit her bottom lip, her face red in a mixture of both embarrassment and arousal. Loki started off by touching the tips of his fingers against her flesh. He lightly dragged them up to her centre and collected her arousal with two fingers. 

“Oh yes, my sweet subject… so wet for your king.” 

She whimpered as he spread her wetness along her core and played with her clit. The waves of pleasure radiating from her had her clenching around nothing. 

“You like that, don’t you, my sweet subject?” 

She nodded silently, chewing on her lip. 

“Then you’ll love this.” 

He grabbed her by the hips and licked a fat strip up her vulva. She gasped loudly, a high pitched moan escaping her lips. Loki groaned disapprovingly. Her impudence caused him to capture her clit between his teeth, lightly grazing it. 

Gunhilda took in a deep breathe, getting the message. 

He flicked his tongue across the sensitive bud, before encasing it with his mouth. The moment he began to suction her clit was the moment she realised just how hard staying quiet for him was going to be. She let out a string of breathless moans, stifling them the best she could. She bit her tongue back from not only screaming out his name but from apologising. The tingle between her legs grew to a pleasurable raging fire. The heat his hot wet mouth added to her sensitive flesh only made it harder not to cry out in pure bliss. His sinful tongue attacked her vulva, delicately licking her sex in its entirety. 

He dipped his tongue into her opening for a moment, fucking her gently with his tongue, before sliding back out to latch onto her clit. He sucked on her like a piece of candy, certainly enjoying it as if it was the same. Gunhilda’s breathing grew irregular as she tried her best to obey Loki’s command. It was getting harder and harder, given her approaching climax. Within a few seconds, she was writhing against the sheets in orgasmic bliss, courtesy of his silver tongue. He detached himself from her with a condescending smirk, his face covered in her slick. She shivered and closed her eyes. 

“Don’t drift away just yet, the fun’s just begun.”

Loki stayed true to his words, reattaching himself to her clit, sucking the overly sensitive bud. This time around he used more of his fingers on her. He trailed them along her centre as he did initially, only to pushed one in slightly. She gasped, shocked with the pleasurable intrusion. He reached up and fondled her breast, an apt distraction from his intrusive ministrations. She panted above him as she clenched around his finger and resisted the urge to moan. He curled his finger up inside of her, exploring her cavern. The moment he hit the right spot, her body reacted instantly. 

He chuckled against her heat and murmured a muffled response, “So responsive for your king.” 

He pinched her nipple, playing with it with his thumb to distract her from his adding a second finger. He curled both slowly pumping her. Her entrance fluttered around his fingers. She quivered beneath him, completely at his mercy. With the combination of his sinful mouth and dexterous caress, she climaxed again. Her body shook uncontrollably as she gushed for him, but Loki didn’t stop there. He wasn’t satisfied. He wanted to see her come undone, truly, and all for him. Her eyes frantically darted to his own, making eye contact. He smirked up at her as he continued to play around with her quivering sex. 

“I want to see you writhe in pleasure at my discretion. You will be so slick with a hot mixture of your own arousal and cum that my cock will slide in perfectly.” 

Loki took his time and forced another 3 orgasms from her. He stimulated her to the verge of tears. Every touch had her writhing in sensitivity and screaming in ecstasy. 

By the time he was done with her, she was trembling uncontrollably. He released her from her restraints and kissed her ankles, rubbing the soreness away. Gunhilda’s limbs felt like jelly. She was floating on a cloud and wasn’t sure when she’d return. 

“Did you enjoy that Gunhilda?” 

Hearing her name come from his lips sent a shiver down her spine. It sounded both like a prayer and profanity of the most sinful nature. 

“Yes, my king.” She answered him truthfully. 

His lips curled into a sinister smirk as he smiled at her. He grabbed her by her ankle and roughly pulled her, hauling her across the bed. His sudden action elicited a scream of fear and excitement from the young Asgardian. 

“Then show your god how appreciative you are.” His voice was dark and sinister, but alluring nonetheless. His tone only made her thighs quiver with lust. Gunhilda was forced onto her knees. 

In the blink of an eye, Loki magicked away his apparel, trading it in for full nudity. Gunhilda’s eyes grew wide, having never actually been so close to a naked man. 

Her cheeks were as red as a tomato as she looked away. 

“Come closer, don’t be shy, it doesn’t bite…” She obeyed his command and made herself comfortable at his feet. 

“...but it could make you scream.” 

Gunhilda’s breath hitched at the thought of Loki claiming her in the most intimate way. He chuckled as he watched her process his insinuation. 

“Look at me.” 

She looked up at him through fluttery eyelashes, her post-orgasm haze still in control. She bit her bottom lip nervously. 

“Suck it.” 

He impatiently groaned through clenched teeth. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Loki let the lack of formality slide in lieu of her soft-hearted innocence. Loki reached down to lightly pet her. She was still trembling from her previous orgasms. She leaned into his gentle touch and he ran the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone in a comforting manner. 

“You won’t hurt me, little one. You’ll actually be doing quite the opposite. It will please me beyond the throes of Valhalla if you were to do as I ask of you.” 

Her doe eyes grew to the size of the moon. Hesitantly, Gunhilda reached forward and brushed her lips against his swollen head. She pressed a gentle kiss to his tip, darting out her tongue in the process. She swirled a small circle around him adjusting to the new sensation. She began to lightly suck on his head. Loki groaned throwing his head back against the wall. He wasn’t sure if it was a combination of her tentative touches or her explorative innocence, but he involuntarily twitched against her. She pulled away with a quiet pop, gasping in shock. 

“I’m sorry my king, I’ve never done this before, I’m sorry if I’m not good.” 

He groaned and grabbed her by her braids. She looked up at him attentively. 

“Keep doing what you’re doing. You do want to please me, correct?” 

She nodded eagerly and he let her go. Gunhilda lightly kissed the slit of his head, letting her tongue dart out gingerly to taste the precum leaking down his shaft. She kissed down his shaft, leaving open mouth kisses in her wake. She made sure to take her time to get accustomed to the terrain of his cock. She ran her tongue along his length, adding pressure to the bulging veins as she went. She paid close attention to his reactions as she fondled his manhood. 

She kissed the underside of his cock and sucked the skin, earning an approving groan from Loki. She tentatively reached up and played with his balls, lightly massaging them as she licked all the way back up to his tip. Loki’s breathing grew shaky and he gasped. Gunhilda finally took him in in his entirety, sinking down him as far as she could, letting his tip nudge the back of her throat. 

Loki screwed his eyes shut and grunted, resisting the urge to buck his hips forward. Her mouth was hot and tight and for a first-timer, she was doing a fine job. She pulled herself off of him only to repeat the gesture again. With Loki’s earlier command in mind, she began to suction around his length. At first, she was gentle, too hesitant to add more pressure, but the more she sucked the more he groaned and bucked his hips. 

Her eyes watered and throat began to ache, but she didn’t back off. She quietly gagged and took in a deep breathe through her nose before continuing. She hollowed out her cheeks and swallowed around his length, causing his thighs to tremble. Her jaw slackened, taking in the feeling of his thick and heavy cock resting flat on her tongue. She began to suck him off at a rhythmic pace, moving back and forth. 

He groaned and grabbed onto her braids, pulling her hair as he resisted the urge to fuck her face. He eased her further along his length until her nose brushed up against his pelvis, his pubic hair lightly brushing against her face. 

“Oh, Gunhilda…” He stifled his groan in the back of his throat as he muttered her name in ecstasy. 

She hummed in response, unknowingly sending pleasurable sparks up his shaft. 

“Yes! Just like that!” He allowed her to regain control and she took heed of his praise, moaning around his cock. It wasn’t long before he was coming undone. He groaned loudly as he shot his cum down her throat. 

“Don’t you dare waste a drop of my precious seed. Choke it down like the grateful little subject you claim to be.” 

Gunhilda did as she was told and swallowed, choking slightly. Once he let her off, she coughed and rubbed her throat. She apologised immediately, the raised eyebrow directed at her causing her to cower. 

Loki smiled and brought her back up to her feet, directing her back to the bed. 

“Are you okay? Can you still continue?” 

Loki took a moment to assess her condition. He hadn’t gotten the chance to fuck her, but he had pushed her well past sane limits. 

“I’m okay. I can handle it.” 

She smiled reassuringly and accepted his advances. With her consent, he circled his fingers around her clit and entrance, slowly spreading around her arousal. She was impossibly slick from her own arousal and climax all provided to her at his mercy. 

He took a moment to slick himself with some lube, further easing the process on her. He inched the blunt tip of his penis at her entrance. She shuddered delightfully, the feeling of more than just his fingers eliciting a new sensation. Without warning, he pushed his tip into her, breaching her entrance. She let out a startled cry and moaned in response. 

“I’ll begin slowly since this is your first time taking anything more than a few fingers.” 

He sneered into her ear as he slowly sheathed himself to the hilt. Gunhilda whined at the new sensation. Feeling full and insanely aroused, she clenched around his length. He involuntarily twitched in response, earning a low moan from her lips. 

“If simply impaling you has this effect, imagine…” 

He groaned as he willed himself not to just animalistically snap his hips against hers. He slowly pulled back and thrust again, carefully monitoring her reaction. At first, the foreign sensation of fullness caught her off guard. She never expected it would feel so good. 

The new sensations he had awoken in her had her writhing beneath him. The heat in her core was a scratch that could only be satiated by his cock, and she was throbbing for it. 

As he moved, the sear of his thrust against her virginal entrance made her grimace in slight discomfort. He leaned down to capture her lips, distracting her from the ache between her legs. His gesture served its purpose, Gunhilda melting into the kiss. 

“More please,” she said meekly. Her voice was so quiet, coming out as a whisper, that he almost didn’t hear it. 

Her words sent blood straight to his already engorged penis. He groaned and resisted the urge to rabidly rock his hips into hers. 

“You will take only what I give you, when I give it to you, understood?” 

He slammed into her and stilled himself with his last words. She shuddered, “Yes, my king.” 

Then he fucked her. He fucked her savagely, sparing no first-time pleasantries. He liked it rough, so he took her roughly. He fucked her into countless orgasms. The slap of his thighs against hers was rough, hot and wet, her entrance spilling over with his seed. 

“My king,” she weakly gasped out, no other cohesive words able to form. 

“Had enough yet, darling?” She nodded, her body falling incredibly limp. She was thoroughly used, she believed, and wouldn’t be able to stand yet another round of anything Loki could possibly have up his sleeve. 

“Well, I’m not finished with you as yet.” 

He spun her around and pressed her perspire-ridden body against his own. He had her stand on her hands and knees, her body quivering delicately. His cock was already hard and pressing roughly against her backside. Her body was held firmly in place, whether by an unseen force conjured by Loki or sheerly from her subservience, she daren’t move. 

Loki trailed his hand down her front playing quickly with her nipples on his way down. His fingers worked dexterously against her clitoris yet again, her whines and whimpers falling from her lips as beautifully now as they did before. With Gunhilda slightly distracted, he ran his hand down her back and rested it on her lower back. He pushed her body forward, keeping her pinned to the bed. His fingers found her tight ring of muscle and lightly pushed against it with his middle finger. 

The girl beneath him flinched and cried out. 

“Loki!” She was shocked and uncertain about what he planned on doing next to her. Loki brought his hand down on her ass with force at her insolence. “What did I tell you, subject?” She screamed and gasped for air, sucking in her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying. 

“I’m sorry my king, it won’t happen again!” She cried out and clenched around the finger that made itself at home in her cunt. 

“My king, I only flinch for I’ve never-” He interrupted her meek confession with a growl. 

Loki wanted her in every way imaginable, which in this case included the back entrance. 

“With me, you will. I will claim this tight hole as I’ve claimed your pretty little mouth and your hot wet cunt and you will gracefully accept.” 

Her voice shaky from the multiple orgasms she nodded and replied, “yes my King Loki.” 

Loki circled his finger around her anus before pushing in. Gunhilda gasped, her pussy clenching around his fingers at the sensation. She was tingling, she felt like she was drifting on a cloud. Her body was so weak she could almost be considered dead weight. She was reliant on Loki for support. Loki slowly worked her back entrance, pacing the rhythmic in-and-out. When he felt she was ready, he inched in his tip slowly, monitoring her reaction. Her anus fluttered around his cock, swallowing him whole. He groaned when he fully submerged himself into her. 

As he promised, he claimed her as his own, fucking her senseless, forcing her into another orgasm and filling her with his seed. He was careful with her, after all, he treated her like his own personal whore. Gunhilda was astounded by the turn of events. That morning, she never would have imagined that Loki would be alive and well, let alone vital enough to fuck her. She never did look into the future of her devotional practice, but out of all the possibilities she could have thought up, this one would have never crossed her mind. 

When they separated themselves from one another, Loki provided her with some magical aftercare, soothing away any unnecessary aches and cleansing away any impurity. He was sure, however, to leave her filled with his essence, unwilling to get rid of his hard work and primal mark. Gunhilda cleared her throat and when she found her voice, thanked him, sincerely. He simply smiled silently before asking her a question. His voice was steady and firm. 

“Do you truly pledge your allegiance to me, your king, your god?” 

Gunhilda was confused by his lack of faith in her but was willing to do everything in her power to prove it to him, especially if it ended the way her night went. She nodded and spoke reverently. 

“Yes my king, I do, I truly do and I will do whatever it takes to assure you of this!” Loki was pleased with her answer. 

Although he would never admit it out loud, his heart did beat just a little bit faster in response to her words, his pulse quickening. With the slight wave of his hand, the room disappeared. The huge mahogany bed, the large dreary tapestries, the velvet furniture and the satin sheets were all gone, melting away into the dismal planet’s atmosphere.

“Then Kneel before me. Kneel before me as they all will. Know you will have been the first given the privilege of such prestige. I will rain down on Midgard and turn that depravity into a Kingdom of glorious Chaos.” 

So she did. In her weakened state, Gunhilda’s act of submission was exaggerated, to Loki’s delight. Her body was so thoroughly used and weakened by him, that she could no longer balance herself. She kneeled tentatively, shaking like a newborn, before falling completely at his feet. Gunhilda made the best of an embarrassing situation and fully prostrated before him. 

“I do pledge my undying fidelity, from the past, in the present and in the foreseeable future. King Loki, I am yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


End file.
